


Josh's Unicorn Dream

by Boisterous_Hal



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boisterous_Hal/pseuds/Boisterous_Hal
Summary: Josh Dun gets glimpses into the future, with the help of a talking unicorn. Here be traces of crack.





	Josh's Unicorn Dream

It was April 2017 and Josh Dun, the drummer of Twenty One Pilots, was back in Los Angeles at one of his homes. Tyler Joseph (the lead singer of the band, and Josh's best friend), had returned to Columbus, Ohio to be with his family. Josh would soon fly to Columbus himself, and he had stopped by LA to visit some friends and check up on his house.

Twenty One Pilots had just wrapped up their successful Emotional Road Show tour in New Zealand and Australia. Those two countries had always welcomed the band with open arms, and he looked forward to returning there.

Josh woke up one morning in his bed at home, shirtless (because fan service) and found a unicorn standing at the foot of his bed. Yeah, you read that right.

He closed his eyes, waited five seconds, and opened his eyes again.

The unicorn was still there.

It was happening again, Josh knew. Ever since Josh had joined TOP, talking animals had visited him during breaks from tours, to offer him advice and show him random stuff. He had never been visited by a unicorn, but there was a first for everything.

Josh pushed himself back and leaned against the bedhead. He scowled at the mythical creature, tarnishing his handsome features, and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked.  
"Well, good morning to you, Josh," the unicorn replied, cheerfully. "I am here to show you a bit of your past and of your future."  
"I'm sure you are, but if you don't mind, I am trying to sleep, so thanks but no thanks."

Josh flipped himself over, lay prostrate on the bed, and covered his head with his pillow.

A couple of minutes passed, and Josh pushed himself back up, and looked back at the foot of his bed.

The unicorn, as you guessed, was still there.

Josh studied the unicorn more closely. It had an immaculate white coat from head to toe, with a beautiful alabaster horn. Interestingly, the color of its mane was highlighter yellow, just like his own hair. In a strange way, Josh felt like he made a connection.

His head dropped back on to the pillow. "You are not going to leave me alone, are you?" He asked, staring at the white ceiling.

"Oh, come on! It will be fun! It is nothing bad, and did I mention that there are burritos?"  
"You had me at burritos. Why didn't you say so at the start?"  
"My apologies, I'm quite new at this. Well, let's go without delay. We have some time travelling to do."  
"Time travelling? Sounds dope, but can I at least shower, brush my teeth and get dressed before we leave?"  
"Of course. I'll be right here when you are ready."  
"Thanks," Josh replied because his Mom had always taught him to be polite, even when a talking animal had intruded on your bedroom and all you wanted to do was freak out.

Josh got out of bed, grabbed his pants, briefs and one of his favorite T-shirts (the red one that he wore in TOP's 'Guns For Hands' music video; amazingly, the T-shirt still fit him), and went into his en suite. He showered, got dressed and brushed his teeth. "Is this really happening?" He thought as he looked at his reflection.

Now almost ready to go, Josh exited the en suite. He sat on the edge of his bed, and put on a clean pair of socks and shoes. He stood up, and faced the unicorn. The unicorn said, "Now we will time travel. You may feel a slight tingling."

The room faded to black. Before he knew it, Josh was somewhere else.

"Do you recognise this?" The unicorn asked.  
"Whoa!" This happened in 2011! It's me and Tyler at our first gig outside of Ohio."  
"That's right. Do you remember what it felt like?"  
"You bet I do. Man, I was so nervous, even though we played for only 12 people. Tyler was nervous too, but we went out there and we gave it our all. One guy after the show said to me that we are the next big thing in music, which I thought was very kind of him to say, but I did not believe him at the time. By the way, what should I call you?"  
"My birth name is very difficult to pronounce by humans, but you may call me Jack."  
"Jack the unicorn. I like it."

He turned back to see Tyler and himself perform Ode To Sleep. It was surreal watching himself perform, as though he was an audience member. He and Tyler looked slightly younger than now, but he still saw the same passion in himself and Tyler that they both still had. He hoped that this would never change.

"Are you ready to move on, and see the future?" Jack asked.  
"Yes, please."  
"As you wish."

Again, Josh's surroundings faded to black and faded in to a TOP concert. He and Jack were standing at one of the wings of the stage, watching himself and Tyler performing a song that he recognised. It had not been released to the public yet, as it was something he and Tyler had been working on for their upcoming album.

"This happens in September 2018. Your next album is released to critical and commercial acclaim, and you continue to play to sold out crowds worldwide. Look at all the people whom you and Tyler have saved, Josh. It's the Few, the Proud and the Emotional who are still alive because you gave them hope."

Josh stood speechless for a few moments. He did see the thousands of faces, filled with wonder and hope, just like the TOP concerts to date. "I never could have imagined that all of this could happen when me and Tyler got together to play our music", he finally managed to say. "We didn't know if anyone would connect to our message, and now to see how many people get us, and to receive all of this support...I really have no words."

At this, Josh smiled his trademark smile, if only to prevent himself from breaking down. Jack turned to Josh and saw his smile so bright, that it could power several cities for a whole week. Jack regretted not bringing his sunglasses, so bright was the smile.

"Are you hungry, Josh? We can break for a meal if you like."  
"Yes, please. This time travelling sure works up an appetite."

The fade to black happened again, and they were next in a meadow, next to a picnic blanket with a rainbow in the background. Josh found that a burrito had magically appeared in his hand.

"Life really can be about unicorns and rainbows, huh?" Josh said.  
Jack tilted his head, curiously. "Yes, when you it put it that way. Yes, it can be." He nodded towards Josh's burrito. "Please go ahead."

Josh sat down on the blanket, and ate. He and Jack had a nice conversation about themselves, and life in general.

Eventually, Jack said, "Okay, are you ready for the next and final glimpse into the future?"  
"Let's do it!"

They were again at another TOP concert, but this time, Josh saw that he and Tyler were considerably older. They were still handsome, albeit with wrinkles and gray hair (yes, Josh had now decided to retain his natural hair color), and they still performed with the same passion that they possessed as young men, still in front of thousands of fans.

"This is September 2037, and as you can see, you and Tyler are still in the band together, and still going strong."  
"That's great!" Josh quickly did the math in his head. "September 2037... so I would be 49 years old, and Tyler would be 48 years old."  
"Right you are. Pay attention to this, you will love this part!"

Josh watched on in amazement as his 49 year old self did a backflip of Tyler's piano, like it was nothing. It pleased him that he had kept his body in shape, as had Tyler, whom still climbed things with little effort.

He could only manage to say, "Wow!" before he looked at the faces in the crowd, most around the same age as them and still showing the same sense of wonder and hope.

Josh turned to Jack, and the unicorn, as if reading Josh's mind, said, "Yes...you and Tyler promised your fans that you would keep creating music if that is what your fans wanted. They overwhelming said 'yes', but only if that is what you truly wanted to do. Being pure of heart, you and Tyler knew that this was your true calling, and continued to create music to help others who needed to use it. So your Clique family stayed loyal, always remembering that you were a big reason why they were still there."

Josh felt the tears roll down his cheeks. "Thank you for showing me this, Jack," he eventually managed to choked out. "Me and Tyler knew in our hearts that we were on the right path, but it was nice of you to show me all this."  
"It was my pleasure, Josh! I would love to spend more time with you, but I am afraid that I must be heading home, and I must send you back home. A quick, standard question for you...my superiors ask that you give me a score out of ten, for my services as a guide."  
"I score you a ten!"  
"Why thank you, Josh! You are very kind, and I will miss you. I hope to visit you in the future, if you will have me."  
"I would like that very much."  
"Good. Now it is time to send you back."

The scene faded to black, and Josh awoke with a start. Hyperventilating, he looked at the foot of his bed, and found himself alone in his bedroom. It had all been a dream then, but it had been so vivid and real! His breathing slowed, and he found himself wishing that Jack would come back. Then he smiled as he thought of something. According to his bed side clock, it was 6 A.M. in Los Angeles, so it would be 9 A.M. in Columbus. 

Josh picked up his cell phone that was on his bed side table, switched it on, and typed out a quick text message. He hit 'Send'.

Meanwhile, in Columbus, Tyler was at home, sitting at the island bench in his kitchen, having breakfast. His cell phone on the bench buzzed. He put down his spoon in his cereal bowl, and picked up the phone. He read the text message he had received, and laughed.

Tyler's wife, Jenna, entered the kitchen and said, "Care to share what is so funny, babe?"

Tyler passed Jenna the phone, and she read the message and giggled. The message read, 'Hey bro i just had the best dream. Unicorn called jack showed me our future. New album a big hit, and i still backflip off ur piano in 20 years time. Wish u had seen it. C u soon at home, n say hi to sis.' By 'home', Josh meant Columbus and by 'sis' he meant Jenna.

Jenna put the phone down, and said, "A unicorn? Silly Jishwa."  
"Silly Jishwa," Tyler agreed, as he picked up his spoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> ...and they all lived happily ever other. I really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you found it uplifting. I do wish for TOP's continued success, and I would definitely attend their concerts in 20 years, and 40 years' time, and beyond! So let's all stay alive, grow old together and support the boys all the way, okay? Thank you for reading.


End file.
